


The best seat in the house

by ebonyfeather



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur get adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best seat in the house

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Pornbattle X, prompt: Throne.

 

Arthur would never be able to sit here again without thinking of this moment, he knew. Or be able to look his father in the eye, for that matter.

 

Slouched on the King’s throne, Arthur coated his fingers with a little more of the oil they had ‘borrowed’ from Gaius’ supply and coated his cock liberally. Even just the touch of his own hand threatened to set him off but he fought back the rising heat.

 

“Arthur, please-”

 

Gripping the base of his cock, holding himself in position, he watched in wonder as Merlin slowly sank down onto him. He could see himself sliding into Merlin’s narrow arse, see the look of pure bliss on the other man’s face as he took all of Arthur in. When at last Merlin sat his lap, his own cock leaving slick trails on Arthur's stomach, Arthur reached out to pull Merlin in for a kiss.

 

Merlin sat astride him on the throne, knees at either side of Arthur's hips, and now he began to fidget.

 

“Need to move, Arthur,” he said, raising himself just a little and dropping back down onto Arthur's cock.

 

“Go on; do it. I want to watch you riding me, fucking yourself on my dick.”

 

Merlin whimpered slightly, leaning forward and resting his palms on Arthur's shoulders as he began to move again. Each time he sank back down, he groaned softly, stretching Arthur's restraint to the limit. Moving his hand between them, Arthur wrapped his palm around Merlin’s cock, savouring the feel of the hard heat sliding in his grasp. Merlin seemed torn between pushing into his hand and taking his cock, trying to do both at once.

 

Arthur tried to thrust up, to meet Merlin’s movements but he couldn’t get enough leverage sitting here.

 

“Merlin.”

 

He lifted Merlin off him and stood, putting Merlin back on his knees, hands on the back of the throne, and positioned himself behind. He smiled. Now he could get to what he wanted, he thought, slipping easily back into Merlin’s tight arse.

 

Merlin’s fingers gripped the backrest, spreading himself as far as he could within the confines of the throne, as Arthur fucked him. In this position, Arthur could take him hard, just like Merlin had wanted. Merlin pushed back to meet him each time, taking him in as deep as he could. He felt one of Arthur's hands leave his hip and take hold of his cock once more and he felt his balls tighten, heat pooling within him, and he was coming over Arthur's hand and the surface beneath him. Behind him, Arthur let out an inarticulate yell and then hot heat was spurting into him, filling him.

 

As Arthur's cock slipped from him, Merlin mourned the loss until he felt a warm wet tongue there instead. Arthur lapped at his stretched hole, his tongue slipping inside, licking, his lips closing over Merlin’s arse.

 

Merlin’s knees began to quiver and he gripped the back of the throne tighter as Arthur sucked lightly…

 

Arthur tugged Merlin to his feet and into his arms, kissing him again. Merlin had to hold onto him to keep his balance, his legs refusing to co-operate, but even now the feel of Arthur's body against his was making him want more.

 

He heard a noise outside in the corridor and froze, looking to Arthur.

 

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Did you lock the door?”

 

“No, didn’t you?” he had locked it magically, but that wasn’t the point. Arthur was sexy when he got all argumentative.

 

“You were last in.”

 

“This was your idea,” Merlin pointed out, adding under his breath, “Prat.”

 

“Idiot,” Arthur responded affectionately, pulling Merlin against his body again and licking the side of his neck. “Maybe we should move round two back to my chambers.”

 

“Definitely,” Merlin murmured against his lips.

 

He saw Arthur glance back at the come-covered seat. “I don’t suppose you could...”

 

Merlin smiled and, with a flash of gold in his eyes, the throne was once more in its pristine condition.

 

“Now, what were you saying about round two?”

 

 

 


End file.
